1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attaching structure of a connector for attaching a connector to an attached portion.
2. Background Art
A circuit breaker is provided in a power source circuit or the like of a hybrid vehicle or an electric automobile. The circuit breaker is attached to, for example, an attached portion of a battery pack or the like containing a battery at inside thereof. The circuit breaker includes a connector which is attached to the attached portion and contains a plurality of terminal metal pieces, a mating connector for conducting a power source circuit by electrically connecting terminal metal pieces of the connector when attached to the above-described connector and a lever attached to the mating connector movably (rotatably and slidably) (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-343169 and JP-A-2003-100386).
According to the circuit breaker, when the mating connector is removed from the connector in a case in which an operator carries out maintenance of the power source circuit or the like, the power source circuit is cut and an operator is prevented from being electrified. Further, by holding the mating connector removed from the connector by the operator per se, the cut power source cannot be conducted again to firmly prevent the operator from being electrified.
The above-described connector is provided with a pair of holes and the attached portion is provided with a pair of holes communicating with respective holes of the pair of holes when the connector is exposed at an attaching position. The connector is attached to the attached portion by passing bolts through respective holes of the pairs of holes communicated with each other and screwing the bolts to nuts.
However, according to the above-described connector, the bolts need to be fastened at two portions for being fixed to the attached portion, and therefore, there poses a problem that time and labor are taken for an attaching operation, a number of components is large and cost is increased. Further, time and labor are taken similarly in a disassembling operation to pose a problem that a recycling performance is poor. Further, when the bolt is fastened at one portion in order to resolve the problems, there pose a problem that a strength of fixing to the attached portion is weakened.